<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two To Slow Dance (And To Tango) by afteriwake</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754468">Two To Slow Dance (And To Tango)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake'>afteriwake</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Best Laid Plans [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1980s music, F/M, Good Mood, Laughing Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Laughing Molly Hooper, Leonard "Bones" McCoy Has a Crush, Missed Chances, Oblivious Molly Hooper, POV Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Romantic Thoughts, Slow Dancing, Tango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:09:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>512</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy shows Molly that yes, he does know how to dance a bit.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Molly Hooper/Leonard "Bones" McCoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Best Laid Plans [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/448231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Two To Slow Dance (And To Tango)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/gifts">Dreamin</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <b>Dreamin</b>, who asked for McMolly and <i>slow dancing</i> was the prompt I chose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They were listening to the radio, to a station that played songs from the 1980s, which Molly told him was considered classic music but not classic<i>al</i> music. He had to admit, he liked this stuff better than the stuff that Jim played, and it made him nostalgic for a minute.</p><p>“Can you slow dance?”</p><p>The question from Molly pulled him out of his nostalgia. “You mean swaying in time to the music?” She nodded. “That’s still popular in my time. I can do it.”</p><p>“Then dance with me,” she said, standing up and extending her hand. The song was slow enough, and as much as he didn’t want to admit it, he wouldn’t mind being close to her. She was pretty, she was nice and she was sweet. And they were friends, but the edge of his mind teased that something more wouldn’t be so bad, so he took her hand and stood, surprising her by pulling her into his arms. She only stumbled slightly, but then they settled in and began to dance.</p><p>“Not much changed when it comes to this type of dancing,” he said when she rested her head on his chest by his shoulder.</p><p>“I had thought that might be the case,” she replied. “I mean...humanity could have forgotten about the waltz and all those other ballroom dances, but there’s something about this that I don’t think humanity can ever forget.”</p><p>“No, all those ballroom dances passed into my time,” he corrected.</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah. I can waltz, kind of. I’m better with the tango.”</p><p>“Show me,” she said. She pulled out of his embrace and he had to admit he didn’t like the empty feeling of his arms just then. It had been nice to be close to someone else for a moment. But she changed the music, switching off the radio and putting in a CD to her sound system. “I was taking lessons for a while.”</p><p>“So you can keep up?”</p><p>“Absolutely.” She pressed play on her CD player and the familiar strains of what was, to him, older than dirt classical music came on. Molly moved back to him and he took her in his arms and began to dance. As sexy as the dance usually was, they weren’t trying to be sexual. It was far more technical than the slow dancing had been, but it was fun to show off a but, show her that he had a few tricks up his sleeve.</p><p>Laughter filled the room as they tried different things, but it slowly tapered off when she was properly in his arms again, looking up at him, a smile on her face. He could kiss her then, something he found himself wanting to do more and more, but she pulled away and went to the kitchen, leaving him to go back to the sofa. She brought out two bottles of water and handed him one before sitting next to him, letting the music play. He drank some of the water and looked at her.</p><p>Next time, he’d kiss her.</p><p>Maybe.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>